ON-board Infiltration: Installation 00
by LaLahKapI
Summary: The UNSC and Covenant separatist began their final assault on the last citadel to decide the fate of both warring factions. However they were not alone an unknown entity force soon makes their way through the lines vigilantly with opposing fire-power. The question still stands what is their true objective here on this Ark.


**Hello this will be the first Infinity (CB) / Halo crossover ever created. As you guys/girls may or may not know getting information out from Infinity the tabletop gaming is still small but expanded however , the weapons, skills, units etc... are fully detailed which is all good (Of course there is some fluff but...The Silk must flow!).**

 **Everything is set around the Ark Installation 00 was it from Halo 3?**

 **Halo and Infinity belongs to their respective creator(s)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Prologue

* * *

Two figures whom itself covered nothing but silhouette entered a room surrounding themselves on a table. One figure began filling the empty space with piles of paper reports.

"So, what did our agents find this time?" Selectively grasp one of the papers looking thoroughly, before pressing on she would like to hear the words from her agent's mouth.

"Ma'am, one of our dispatched UNSC Mechanized Battalion had encountered covenant scouts and...an unknown combatant." _'An unknown combatant? that's...'_ fumbled of 'unknown' before replying a feedback, the man slid some sort of data pad across the table towards her.

Gazing her lines deeply on the blank screen till a video feed plays:

* * *

 **Time:** 0924

 **Location:** The Ark (Section F7A- Forest)

Lance Corporal "Maple"

Traversing across the unmarked forestry sitting cramped yet comfortable inside the Mantis compartment although engineers could've made things better by installing a side-monitor panel ensuring an increased in visual screening. It appears my battalion were assigned as mechanized scouts of two teams each had 5 marines. Let's not forget about 'lucky' us being fielded with two HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System called "Mantis", such a blessing loaned gift always wanted to ride one of these someday.

A com-link erupted as it flares visibly on the screen "This Mantis 02, I'm getting visual detection covenant blockade by one klicks ahead."

"Copy that 'Green jolly' all units battle formations advance cautiously." All foot soldiers assume 'V' wedge formation. Respective teams complied vigilantly assault and battle rifles held tight as they march nearing towards their destination.

All is void no sounds heard none came aside from repetitive thuds as Mantis took each step heavily. Which concerns me by small margin. Approaching close on the designated area pushing through more bushy vegetations, what I saw next was unbelievable.

"Wh-What the hell!" Maple's comrade gasped what he saw, so did I, so did I...

Upon emerging out what lies ahead of us only to be met with complete destruction, Green Jolly was right about the blockade it was well fortified covenant base not to large or small. Including several anti-infantry stationary guns entrenched on all sides a Wraith and three Ghost. However current reality deceived them covenant fortified blockade of total destruction, defensive turrets gone, vehicles blown into smithereens scattered across widely apart. Brutes, jackals and grunts grotesquely corpse lifeless either their bodies were punctured, drilled with bullets or limbs, alien bloods everywhere as if detonated violently. What's more revealing is the brute chieftain full wide downward slash across it's alien-bloodied corpse appears to have met his fate in a CQC fight.

The Situation was comprehensively even messier than we would've thought. Our sights scoured grossly heck even made several marines sickened up to point of barfing.

"Unbelievable.." Marine 1

"I feel...sick" Marine 2

"Let's move on place gives me the creeps." Marine 3

Several voices from the marines spoken via inter-com link exposing their erratic behaviour. 'Who could've done this?' It wasn't a Spartan or an Elite Separatist who could've deal this gruesome damage I fear the worst soon.

"Look alive boys keep moving" Green Jolly regained moral command structure moving on alas leaving 'that' area. Hey may look calm but his not and he knows it, but perhaps better than nothing. Scouting few klicks passing a degree of rough forest hills whilst wary against any dangers. Now deep within a depressed-like hard rocked hills "U" shape.

 _'Something feels very wrong with this location I know it, my brain knows it, my intuition knows it most of all my gut knows there is on and off about this terrain'_ Out of instinct I have to inform everyone about this ill-omen aura surrounding everything the forest valley or...

And it had hit them with wake-up _**'BOOM'**_ , everyone highly alerted with slight confusion. Me and Green Jolly moved our Mantis forward asserting the environment.

"What's happening!" one of them shouted laying down flat on soil whilst others took cover what they can find be it of a tree or boulder. Some marine on the right flank unaware triggered a mechanism from the soil. In exchanged detonating mass quantities of highly explosive blowing him up high desecrating his lower body prior landing.

 _ **'BOOM'** _Another mine exploded outwards from the dirt this time on left flank. Causing two casualties and one fatal injury as shrapnel flew past.

Even before we let ourselves restore order barrages of bullets began hailing down on us simultaneously from the front, right and left flank. Marines cower for cover under suppression fire failed to take action of any counter-offensive attacks, further reinforced with ghastly dispersing smokes from the mines makes things hard for them to spot.

"FUCK! Where are they!" A marine Anxiously screamed in turmoil.

"We Need Back-up Alpha Platoon taking fatal casualties right side"

"Private's down request back!" Another soldier called from the radio, another Com stacked in escalation. Complete chaos amongst our ranks no men are equally brave of what they can't see.

"Maple!" Green Jolly intervened bringing back my senses.

"Assist Alpha right flank Pronto!" he ordered just before I complied out of whim, "JOLLY! Incoming Rocket on your left", hearing this he turned his mantis torso left aligning his right-arm weapon pod; M655 Heavy Machine Gun began riddling the rocket ordnance with bullet storms. Successful interception as it exploded just as Jolly's mantis diverting away three more rocket salvo's emerged from the smoke.

"NOOO!" I wailed from the cockpit seeing my partners-in-arms dying. Quickly cut off strangely the propelled ordnance didn't exploded instead what I say was shockingly new to us. The rocket shell itself disassembled a canister then forcefully released liquid goo substances attached itself all over the Mantis's frame, from the leg joints and torso spread evenly reaching the weapon pods.

Whatever it is Mantis energy shield didn't react as if it's just natural weather rain.

Wait something's fishy about this. They wouldn't just randomly fire this type of ammunition unless. "Maple! Huge problem!" hearing stressful movements from his compartment struggling.

"What is it?" My concerns increases by seconds, wait don't tell me!. In realization with shock.

"M-my Mantis just Won't move! Fuck!" Jolly cursed in frustration. Slowly I jolted forward on the way to his side providing covering fire.

"That liquid substance has done something to my Armor Defense System. .Won' .Move!" Panicky Jolly broke in disarray tried every known methods none worked.

Now I to reached climaxed as desperation and worried for his own safety. "Bail out! Eject, Eject!" repeatedly urged him to leave this was null void.

"I can't get out, the roof hatch is stuck it won't budge any-more" Have to do something quick before he-...

 ** _"Phew, Phew, Phew"_**

 ** _"Zoom"_**

Several unknown enemies immediately shifted their firing line, bushed leaves scuttled off a whistled sound focusing now towards me. Pinned down their weapon packs quite a punch accompanied with rate of fire gradually eating my shields.

High-speed projectile emerged out from a boulder, another rocket rushed towards me. No time to react as I have exposed my right side, torso turn won't reach in time.

Braced for impact. It had hit me holding in intense sparking pain as the fin-stabilized rocket exploded emitting a high-multi-frequency electromagnetic surge all over the Chassis structure.

Gasping for air in this cramped cockpit. Screen flares red madly as good it is to be true what's left of my shield dropped from eighty-six percent to complete zero null, the shock had also drained the mantis responding sluggishly. Unbelievable it had even corroded my Mantis's side slightly avoiding the weapon pod HMG although in poor state.

Regaining my conscious, worn out for momentarily looking at my surroundings every marines I see lay silently still dead.

"Mission failed..." I felt remorse urging to burst tearfully but can't. Faint motions like a thud slowly working its way here. From the depths of ashes and smoke I saw it a large silhouette nearly equally as tall to a Mantis but bulkier, supported by a tail with large weapons mounted on each side unable to comprehend fully. Similarly matches from that of a covenant Scarab but resembles more of an animal scorpion.

Still faintly invisible as itself covered in smokes.

It stopped staring directly at me. It's tail angled rotated downwards ready to puncture a hole with it's protruding weapon.

Mustering all the willpower I can get, placing everything on this already lock-on guided missile pod still available and fired five shots together.

The rockets reaching almost midway distance between myself and that thing. The machine briefly stared then responded firing one salvo missile chaff. Detonated two meters distance apart from my guided Surface-to-Ground Missiles, releasing abundant amounts of sparkling substances or particles in air. Two missiles diverted away from their original navigation missing the mechanical scorpion, while the rest simply exploded inside the gas.

I completely failed none ever reached. Laying down my life as I see one last glimpse of 'it' readied the large mounted weapon.

 _'I'm done for'_

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **All critics, reviews are welcome because it will help me in the future.**

 **I'll be looking over to see if there are spellings and grammar needed to be fixed or replaced soon (If there is any).**

 **Changes:**

Grammar and spelling


End file.
